memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starbase 24
Starbase 24 was a Federation space station, a ''Sierra'' type starbase in Starfleet service in the 23rd, 24th and 25th centuries. It was the closest Federation base to the Klingon world of Khitomer. ( , }}) History 23rd century The had a layover at Starbase 24 circa stardate 3126.7, prior to its mission to Taygeta V. ( ) In 2287, on stardate 8484.7, the starship docked at Starbase 24 for repairs following the resolution of a diplomatic crisis on planet Chronian III, and a subsequent Klingon attack. Captain James T. Kirk underwent a formal inquiry concerning the events on Chronian III, presided over by Starfleet Admiral Tom Galloway. Kirk was provisionally cleared of charges following the testimony of Ambassador Palmer, but the Enterprise received a new Federation protocol officer, R.J. Blaise, as a result. ( }}) Following the assassination of Klingon Chancellor Gorkon in 2293, and the subsequent arrest and imprisonment of James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy for the crime, Starbase 24 was designated the launching-point for Operation Retrieve by Starfleet Command, slated to service a nine-starship task force prior to the operation's shutdown by Federation President Ra-ghoratreii of Efros. The was located at Starbase 24 at the time. ( ) :The Operation Retrieve info was a series of charts created as set dressing by the production artists and decorators, and as such was not all distinctly visible on screen. 24th century In 2346, a six-year old Klingon named Worf was treated at Starbase 24 for injuries sustained during a Romulan sneak attack on Khitomer. ( ) Data recommended in 2367 that Worf contact Starbase 24 in order to receive a complete record of communications between the Khitomer outpost and the Romulan vessels that attacked the outpost. ( }}) In 2376, Ambassadors Spock, Lwaxana Troi, and Worf all had stopovers at Starbase 24 prior to a diplomatic conference on Khitomer. ( ) In February of 2381, during the invasion of the Borg Collective, a previously undetected Borg cube destroyed Starbase 24, along with the , , and . ( |Gods of Night}}) In late April or early May of that year, Starbase 24, under the command of Commander Peter Abraham, relayed several reports from Klingon space, including news that Kinshaya ships using Breen disruptors had attacked the planet Krios. ( ) :The apparent contradiction between ''Gods of Night and A Singular Destiny may indicate that Starbase 24 was able to be restored to at least partial operation shortly after the Borg assault. It is also possible the designation was reassigned to another facility in the interim.'' 25th century In 2409, the starbase was attacked by a fleet of Klingon starships during the Federation-Klingon War of 2405-2410. The station was also defended by a fleet of Starfleet ships, which assisted in the evacuation of the station. A number of scientists were evacuated from the station and delivered to the , which was able to carry them to safety. ( }}) The station was still present in the Orion sector by 2410. ( }}) Connections External link * * Category:Beta Quadrant locations category:orion sector 24 Category:Space stations Category:23rd century space stations Category:23rd century Federation space stations Category:24th century space stations Category:24th century Federation space stations Category:25th century space stations Category:25th century Federation space stations 0024